


Fortunes and Feathers

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/M, Festivals, Fortune Telling, Gen, Prophecy, Qrowin - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Volume 3 (RWBY), snowbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Winter accompanies Team RWBY to a fortune-telling stall in the Vytal Festival's fairgrounds. The fortune she's given, however, is not what she's expecting. Then again, she's rarely prepared for anything related to Qrow Branwen.-During Vol. 3. Thinly-veiled Qrowin tension.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Fortunes and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like one of the most random things I’ve ever written. It’s been sitting half-written on my laptop for a few months now, so I decided to finish it to clear up my list of ongoing work. Enjoy!

fortunes and feathers

“Weiss, this is _absolutely _ridiculous.”

Her younger sister sighed, shaking her head wearily. “Do you see what I have to put up with, Winter?” she huffed, all righteous annoyance.

“Well, are you going in?” she gestured towards the tent flap.

A petite brunette stuck her head out of the tent, silver eyes bright and shining in excitement. “Weiss, Weiss’ sister, c’mon!” she squealed, waving them in hurriedly. “We’re up next!”

Winter narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing her younger sister carefully. _How in the world did we end up here? _

A year earlier, Weiss would’ve stomped away if her peers had suggested they enter something as banal and pedestrian as a _fortune-telling booth_ in a festival fairground- and yet, here her younger sister was, following young Ruby Rose and the rest of Team RWBY into the gaudy tent in the middle of the Vytal Festival Fair. The thought that Weiss had invited Winter to join in their team’s escapades was baffling enough to see, the girls having dragged the soldier around the fairgrounds for almost an hour by then.

The soldier didn’t know whether to smile at how close Weiss had clearly become with her team, or wrinkle her nose- the scent of incense and perfumes drifting out of the tent was cloying, uncomfortable. Yet, the thought of leaving Weiss alone in such a… disreputable establishment made her uncomfortable, so with a quick flick of her bangs, Winter Schnee stepped into Madam Esmeralda’s Tent of Fortunes.

The inside was dark and stuffy, despite its grandiose size on the outside. The heady scent of perfume and candles was even stronger, and Winter had to take a moment to pause, just breathing slowly, allowing herself to acclimate to the situation and shake off her dizziness. It wouldn’t be becoming to fall over just upon entering, after all. After clearing her head for a moment, she spotted her younger sister’s silver hair turning around the corner of the small hallway, shrouded by veils and gauzy fabrics hung low from the ceiling.

Winter straightened up, glancing around in distaste. The glitzy chains hanging from the ceiling, surrounded by swatches of drying herbs and swooping fabric, wasn’t her style. However, she had already committed to being there- no point in turning back. _Let’s find Weiss and her friends._

Ducking underneath a low-hanging garland of tinkling lights, Winter paused, seeing three of the four girls waiting outside of an inner chamber. From through the cloth flap covering the entrance to it, small wisps and tendrils of smoke curled upwards, only adding to the pungent infusions lingering in the air. Winter approached Weiss, who was standing calmly behind a giggling Ruby and a somber Blake.

“Do you girls know what this tent is even for?” Winter murmured skeptically.

Immediately, Ruby held a finger up to her lips. “Sorry, Weiss’ sis,” she whispered loudly, “but Yang’s in there!”

“Ruby, this is absolute nonsense,” Weiss tutted, crossing her arms petulantly. Yet, she didn’t complain when the younger girl linked an arm through hers, bouncing impatiently on the spot for her turn.

Winter had to fight to grin off her face. At least her sister hadn’t lost _all _of her fire. She’d just mellowed out while at Beacon. It was… a little refreshing. “It is just a carnival fortune teller, isn’t that right?” Winter mused aloud.

Blake rolled her eyes. “With Ruby and Yang, you just have to sometimes… go with it,” the dark-haired girl commented dryly.

_Fortune telling. What absolute nonsense. _What in the world could define a ‘fortune’, anyways?

Winter had long since decided that she would decide her own fate.

She puffed up her chest proudly at the thought. Joining the Atlesian Military had been singlehandedly the most daring, and the most rewarding thing she had ever done. She was honoured to be rising among their ranks. With them, she knew she’d create her own future. She didn’t need a carnival fortune teller to depict her future using tea leaves or crystal balls, or whatever ridiculous getup was hidden behind that heavy curtain.

Before they could continue speaking, however, that same curtain raised. Yang stepped out, eyes flashing with an intensity that even surprised Winter. “We’re going to _dominate _the finals,” Yang cheered, punching her fists together proudly.

Instantly, the other three girls clapped and cheered. “Yeah we are!” Ruby cried. “Oh, this is awesome! Who’s next?”

A vibration in her pocket caught her attention, so Winter briefly looked away from the heartwarming joy of the younger women, checking her Scroll. It was nothing but a warning alarm- however, her free time for the afternoon was quickly running out. She had a briefing later on upon General Ironwood’s ship, all the way upon the docks.

_Well, I suppose that gives me an excuse to leave. _Raising a brow, Winter announced, “I’m afraid that I must take my leave soon. You four enjoy your afternoon, and Weiss-“ she softened into a smile as she looked at her younger sister, the precocious teen’s face lighting up as she returned the gaze, “-make sure you four don’t do anything… inappropriate.”

Weiss nodded, the epitome of professional. “Don’t worry, Winter. I’ll keep my team in check.”

The twenty-five-year-old allowed an approving smile to emerge visibly at last, nodding in salutation to her sister’s teammates. “It was lovely meeting you all. Do your best in the rest of the tournament.”

“For sure!” “We will!” “Oh- um, yes! And it was an, um, indeed an honour meeting you too, and I will see-“

“Ruby,” Weiss groaned, “we _don’t _talk like that, stop it.”

Ruby pouted, digging her boot’s toe into the ground sheepishly. “You kinda _do_, though…”

“Oh, hush,” Weiss scolded.

Winter shook her head wryly, then took a step back. “I’ll be-“

Behind Yang, a woman stepped out from underneath the heavy curtain. A thick mane of unruly dark curls fell down her back, and she looked like she glowed amidst the candlelight filling the small waiting area. Crossing her arms, the woman examined Winter with dark, heavy-lidded eyes. “Before you leave, madam,” she called in a slightly-accented voice, “would you allow me to perform a reading?”

She shook her head, holding out a hand to stop the woman. “While I thank you for the offer,” she replied politely, “but I must decline.”

“Duty calls for a rising star in the Atlesian Military, hm?” the woman, who was clearly the fortune-teller in charge of this odd establishment, pondered aloud. (_Madame Esmeralda, was it? _Winter thought suspiciously. The woman held one long, elegant hand up in front of her eyes, spreading her fingers apart, as if blocking out blinding sunlight. “She has seized the future with her hands, ready to make it her own with poise and grace. But there are things you cannot know on your own, Miss Winter Schnee.”

To her surprise, it was Weiss who jumped out first. “How do you know my sister?” the younger girl cried, holding out a hand defensively. At her movements, Blake and Ruby were in front of Winter as well.

The older girl simply blinked, before an amused smile slipped past her lips. _Is Weiss protecting me? _Her heart swelled at that thought. Before, the younger had been too shy, too sheltered, to fight back. _She’s grown. _

It was Yang who held up her hands peacefully, soothing her teammates. “C’mon, guys, it’ll be fun! It’s not bad or anything.”

The fortune teller held up one thin finger. “One minute is all I ask.”

Winter sighed, glancing down at the other girls. They were watching her, waiting to see her reaction. _Well, I can’t ignore her- that would ruin the girls’ day. _So, she stepped forward, patting Weiss on the shoulder firmly as she passed the smaller girl. “One minute can be spared.”

“Wonderful.” The woman ushered Winter into the small backroom, where the tall woman was promptly guided to a small plastic seat in front of a round table. Winter stared deadpan at the chair- _gods, this is going to stain my uniform, isn’t it- _but took the seat anyways, watching the fortune-teller slide into the seat across from hers.

The brunette smiled, teeth white against dark skin. “Let us begin.”

The next few seconds were a blur. In the darkly lit chamber, the woman’s Aura began to glow a piercing emerald, and soon, numerous cards were flying around in the air. Winter bristled, a hand on the hilt of her saber, ready to fight- yet, in the blink of an eye, the cards which had flown up into the air so unceremoniously neatly tucked themselves back into a little pile in front of Winter, glowing green. “Touch the top card,” the woman instructed.

So, with one confused, distrusting hand, Winter obeyed.

Just like that, the entire pile exploded, cards fluttering into the air so violently that the woman jerked back in her seat, leaning away from the mess. Green tendrils of Aura washed over the cards, and suddenly, they all fell like dead weight onto the floor, leaving behind only one card on the tiny table in front of Winter.

“The Tower. A sign of change. You are too comfortable with your life, young officer,” the woman mused aloud.

Winter scoffed. “I highly doubt the life of a commissioned officer is-“

“But-“ the woman interrupted, holding up that same, single finger, “you already know what this change will be. It is foreign, yet familiar to you. And if you let it, you’ll break free of the narrow world you trap yourself in.” Reaching into a large box sitting beside her own chair, the fortune-teller scrounged inside, looking for something.

Winter frowned, checking her watch, antsy to leave. While she still had plenty of time to make it to the docks, the minute was almost up. Something about this woman was making her feel more than ready to leave.

The woman found what she was looking for. Brandishing a small silk pouch triumphantly, she dropped the bag in front of the soldier, gesturing towards it. “Take anything from within,” she explained.

With a peeved sigh, Winter complied, pulling open the drawstring pouch. It was barely big enough to sit heavily in her hand, its contents all nothing more than knickknacks and nonsense. “What do I-“

“The first thing you touch,” the woman instructed.

“…Alright.” Winter grumbled under her breath about timings and the fact that time was almost up, but she grabbed the first thing which brushed against her gloved fingertips. Withdrawing her hand, she frowned, peering at the object in hand.

It was a bird’s feather.

The young soldier frowned, trying to make sense of it. “And… what might _this _mean?” she asked in mild disgust, waving the feather lightly in front of the woman.

The fortune-teller’s grin was _feral. _“As the crow flies on the wind, you’ll find your way to one of the catalysts of this great change- whether that catalyst leads you to blessings, or is a harbinger of your ruin, is up to you.”

It took all of her effort to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Of course,” Winter replied, deadpan. “Your minute is up.”

The woman leaned back, dropping the pouch onto the table in favour of holding her hands up innocently. “Of course,” she parroted back.

Winter’s heart stopped momentarily in shock as the woman’s eyes flashed red for just a moment. “Thank you for… obliging me, Miss Schnee.”

Suddenly, those watching eyes were dark again.

Winter almost winced at the sound of her name. Something about this whole situation didn’t sit quite right with her. Pulling herself up to her feet, she offered the feather back to the woman, but the fortune-teller immediately shook her head. “It’s yours,” Madam Esmeralda insisted. “Take it, so that you’ll recognize the catalyst when it comes your way.”

“…right.” With that, Winter stepped out of the tent, feather in hand.

Thankfully, her sister and her friends simply waved as Winter walked past them. “Good luck, Weiss’ sis!” Ruby called behind her.

Despite her discomfort, Winter smiled as she heard the sound of a light smack, Ruby’s yelp quickly followed by Weiss’ voice crying out, “My sister has a name, you dolt! It’s _Winter_!”

She didn’t stay to listen further. Stepping out of the tent, she strode determinedly down the aisle of stalls, putting a solid distance between her and the tent.

Once she was sufficiently separated from it all, Winter let herself relax, cold, clean air filling her lungs. It truly was a wonder that no one suffocated whilst trapped underneath such heavy cloth, under such heavy perfumes. She took in a few slow, controlled breaths, straightening her back and allowing herself to find the same meditative state she always sought whilst on parade. It was easier said than done. That red gaze seemed to be burned almost permanently onto the back of her eyelids. How in the world had that fortune-teller managed to get under her skin so easily?

The sounds of her sister’s voice reached her ears. _Straighten up, _she chimed internally. _Don’t let Weiss worry. She’s too young to worry about you. _

Heart finally calm again, Winter strode forward, turning the corner to re-enter the central row of tents. It was the fastest way to get to the docks. She didn’t have a lot of time before her meeting.

As she turned the corner past the first stall, however, a body suddenly appeared in her path. Backpedalling, she bit back the curse which wanted to slip past her lips- _I’ve been spending too much time in the officer’s mess, _she thought absently. _I need to watch myself_. “Excuse me, but I need to-“

The words died on her lips when the figure in front of her straightened up, taking a hefty swig from the flask in his hand. She instantly recoiled.

It was Qrow Branwen.

Just as always, the man simply _reeked _of alcohol. She winced, the scent pervasive and disconcerting. She _hated _this smell- it reminded her of too much that she’d rather forget.

Still, it wasn’t the time to ponder her life’s frustrations. She smoothly stepped around him. General Ironwood had been very clear- after their fight on Main Avenue, Qrow was to be avoided. “We don’t need more of a PR mess,” the General had said wearily.

At first, she had thought that banning all interaction had been overkill. Seeing Qrow’s drunken, slovenly state here, however, she was glad General Ironwood had stated his wishes explicitly. She clenched her fist, biting back the urge to draw her saber yet again against the man.

Qrow lost his balance for a moment before he finally looked her way. An expression of pure, wicked delight filled his face once he recognized it was Winter. “Well, I see that Miss Schnee has been… gallivanting around the fairgrounds!” He held his hands up dramatically, waving at the tents surrounding them. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a festival-type, Winter. Did Jimmy give you some time off?”

Winter grit her teeth, eyes flashing, steely against his pervasive gaze. “My younger sister required my presence,” she said stiffly.

“Ah, so they wanted you to lighten up and join ‘em?” He chuckled, running his hands through grey-streaked hair, eyes softening a little. “They’re good kids, getting you to live a little.”

She frowned. In moments like this, she couldn’t tell how old he was. The sallowness of his skin, the greying hair, the lethargy- all of it could’ve been attributed to his clear alcoholism. Yet, whether she wanted to admit it or not, he had easily outmatched her during their battle earlier that week, a fluidity and speed to his movements that could only be attributed to experience combined with youth. Was he really that much younger than the General?

Suddenly, his expression shifted. Rather than feigning annoyance or mock-confusion in order to agitate her, his eyes narrowed, blood-red gaze honing in on the object in her hand. “You… now what might _that _be?” he demanded slowly, words curling out of his mouth with surprising restraint.

Winter groaned, pointing at the tent in question. In the distance, they could still see the peaked top, the pennants flying in the wind just as gaudy as the interior had been. “Some fortune-telling nonsense of the fair. Your nieces aren’t very good influence on my younger sister, you know. They dragged me in to accompany them.”

Qrow raised one thin brow, crossing his arms. Winter took a step back as the man appraised her, and she instantly cursed inside- why did she feel the need to back away from him? He was drunk! She could take him in a fight, no problem- no matter _what _General Ironwood said.

_General Ironwood. _“If you’ll excuse me,” she announced, stepping to the side in order to begin her journey to the docks, “I have a meeting to attend.”

Unfortunately, the man seemed hell-bent on making her life difficult. He stepped in front of her with surprising speed, despite his inebriated state. “Y’know, I _did _sorta ask you a question… What kind of feather is that? You get that in the booth?”

She reached up to massage her temple. _Don’t say it, you know he’ll just make a terrible joke about it…_

He didn’t move.

So, after taking in a deep breath, she finally sighed, “…A crow’s feather.”

“What’s it for?”

Winter huffed, shaking her head wearily. “Some nonsense about catalysts for change.”

“Positive, or negative?” His tone was oddly curious- oddly sobered up.

“Depends on how I look at it, apparently.” Straightening her shoulders and puffing out her chest proudly, she clasped her hands behind her back, hiding the feather from his view. “Now, I must go speak to the General.”

She had been expecting a few laughs, or maybe a few puns based on the similar namesake. Maybe some more off-colour jokes about the General, if he was feeling like picking another fight with her like their battle on Main Avenue earlier that week.

However, instead, Qrow’s reaction was strange. In fact, it sent the same chill down her spine as the fortune-teller had caused only moments before.

“A crow’s feather will be the catalyst for change for you, huh?”

He leaned in close to her. She held her breath, fighting back the urge to gag as the stench of whisky spread from his lips.

Qrow’s grin was absolutely _feral. _“That… can be arranged.”

Her jaw fell open in unadulterated shock- why, she didn’t know. What in the world was _that _supposed to mean?!

As her mind raced to process the intention of his words, however, the man smoothly straightened his back, brushed his bangs out of eyes, tucked his flask into his blazer, and pulled on a pure, affectionate smile. “Hey there, kiddos,” he called warmly, holding his arms open.

A tiny, lithe red figure blazed past Winter, flying into Qrow’s expectant arms. “Uncle Qrow!” Ruby called, hugging her uncle gleefully. Within a few moments, though, she wrinkled her nose and let go of him. “I thought Dad told you not to go to the bars while you’re here for the festival…”

The older man winked at his niece. “What Tai doesn’t know won’t hurt him, huh?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “And this is why you’re a bad influence.”

“Hey, Uncle Qrow!” Yang called, stepping up to join her sister. Blake and Weiss soon followed, although in the back of Winter’s mind, she registered vaguely how unhappy her younger sister was to see the man whom she had fought against the other day.

Her Scroll beeped. This time, she did curse quietly, yanking out the device from her pocket. She had two minutes to make it to the deck of General Ironwood’s cruiser.

Tucking the device away once more, she took one final moment to look at the group standing in front of her. Ruby and Yang’s faces were filled with unadulterated joy as they spoke to their uncle. And on his end, Qrow’s smile was completely unlike what she had seen him give to Ozpin or the general during their earlier meetings- here, it was unabashedly teasing and wide, filled with warmth for his nieces. As he ruffled their hair and fist-bumped them and pinched their noses, she also watched as he straightened up Ruby’s cape, smoothed out some of Yang’s bangs, fingers quick and deft as if he’d been doing it for years.

Her heart fluttered. He was good with the girls. When she had first heard that they were his nieces, she had been skeptical about whether they’d be a good influence on Weiss, but it was clear that the two young women had been raised with a lot of love in their lives. They’d been good for Weiss. After all, the Schnees didn’t know what that kind of warmth felt like. That was one of the truths that bound her and Weiss together, irrevocably.

Maybe Qrow wasn’t terrible after all.

Winter sighed, stepping around the gaggle of people. She needed to be quick- there wasn’t a lot of time. If she wasn’t early, then she’d be late, after all.

As she passed him, though, Qrow’s gaze flitted up to meet hers. For one moment, the warmth in his eyes- blood-red, weary and knowing and seeing _too much-_ was directed at her.

He winked.

She strode away as fast as she could, denying the heat in her cheeks. It didn’t matter how much of a positive force he was for his nieces- she still couldn’t stand his gall.

And yet, when General Ironwood commented later on the feather clutched tightly in her grip as she entered the meeting a minute past the hour, Winter didn’t discard it. What it meant, she didn’t know.

And maybe those red eyes did.

Either way, she tucked it into her pocket, then fell into place. That was a question for another day. For now, she had her duty to attend to, and she was more than happy with that, no matter what anyone said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
